Puberty
by Akamaru Dog Lover
Summary: How would feel if you survived an explosion? But here's the catch, they are small and fragile at first. After the explosion, their lives turn upside down. Let's ask our special guest Kyle Broflovski and his friend! Kyle/Secret OC. First OC story, be nice
1. Chapter 1 Disappointing Author Note

**Puberty**

Hey guys, I guess you all are so fucking mad at me that's for sure. And sure as hell I'll blame someone. My old faithful laptop, iBook is like the screen… hah! What's the fucking useless screen it has. I dropped it on the left side and didn't use it for almost 60 days and now, I just need to hit it on the right side hard and it become normal?!

Here's a new story! In the next chapter! :P If you're not interested of my other two stories, read chapter two.

TBV (The Black Vial) fans: Don't worry, chapter 7 & 8 is up soon. Hope and pray that God isn't a bastard and give me less work and more time and DURABALITY for this LAPTOP!!!

LISPH (Life in South Park High) fans: Um, I actually started writing this like 1 year ago, and I'm lazy to upload 7 other chapters for this story. I'll give you a quiz. If you know ALL the answer, answer it in LISPH as a review. I just need 5 extra reviews (1 review for each quiz) to make as 10 reviews and boast it to my friends at school. You'll need to know a good deal of knowledge of South Park, Glee and TBV, some favorite artist of mine. And oh yeah! Naruto!

Quiz 1: South Park

1. Who is Professor Chaos? (Hint: Season 6)

A. Kyle

B. Butters

C. Stan

D. Kenny

E. Tweek

2. Who hates whales and dolphins until Stan told them it's the cow and chicken did it. (Hint: Season 13)

A. Japanese

B. French-Canadians

C. Canadians

D. People in Imaginationland

E. Me

3. Who revived Kyle before? (Hint: Season 11)

A. Eric

B. Butters

C. Jesus

D. Stan

E. Eric and Butters

4. When did Kyle said to Stan I love you? (Useless Hint: Season 12)

A. Canada On Strike!

B. The China Problem

C. Super Fun Time

D. Over Logging

E. The Ungroundable

5. What's Butters' mother's name? (Hint: I dunno…)

A. Lynda

B. Linda

C. Christine

D. Lynn

E. Mandy

Quiz 2: Glee!

Why Will starts the Glee club in school?

A. To regain his former glory

B. To relieve stress

C. To impress his wife

D. To make the losers in the class more popular

E. To destroy cheerleading aka cheerios (because he hates it.)

What song isn't sang by Glee?

A. Don't Stop Believing

B. Keep Holding On

C. True Colors

E. Endless Love

F. Bust Your Windows

What song is Kurt vs Rachael?

A. Defying Gravity

B. Endless Love

C. Golddigger

D. Endless Love

E. Keep Holding On

Which part of Glee is the most energetic one?

A. Vitamin D

B. Haireography

C. Wheels

D. Sectionals

E. Pilot

Who always comes up in the local news in her very own corner??

A. Sue

B. Will

C. Emma

D. Ken

E. Kurt

Quiz 3: My favorite part! TBV!

Who's the main character?

A. Kyle

B. Butters

C. Kyle and Butters

D. Stan

E. Stan and Kyle

What's Kyle and Butters' real identity?

A. Sons of Satan

B. Anti-Christ

C. 14 year-old kids

D. 9 year-old kids

E. Current Rulers/Dictators

How many chapters there are now? (24-4-10)

A. 5

B. 6

C. 7

D. 8

E. 9

What's Butters' favorite supernatural creatures?

A. Vampires

B. Werewolves

C. Phantoms

D. Mummies

E. Ghosts

Who is BK?

A. Black Kenny

B. Bozo Kyle

C. Black Kyle

D. Bozo Kenny

E. Black Magician

Quiz 4: Artist!

Justin's Bieber's (eww… you all like him and I hate him… support me if you hate him.) age.

A. 14

B. 15

C. 16

D. 17

E. 18

Which one is really Lady Gaga's (solely only Lady Gaga, eg. No featuring someone) song?

A. Bad Romance

B. Telephone

C. Hey, Soul Sister

D. Just Dance

E. Sugar

What song actually skyrocketed in Rick Dees and the Weekly Top 40? (Hint: Rihanna)

A. Rude Boy

B. Poker Face

C. Single Ladies

D. Imma Be

E. Meet Me Halfway

Pick the WRONG pairing!

A. Lady Gaga – Bad Romance

B. Ke$ha – Tik Tok

C. 3OH!3 ft Katy Perry – Starstrukk

D. Beyonce – Speechless

E. The Pussycat Dolls – Jai Ho!

Black Eyed Peas is a band of 4 people who is…

Fergie

Taboo

.ap

Will.

Correct

Wrong

Quiz 5: Naruto

We can determine a person's strength by their

A. Chakra

B. Muscle

C. Size

D. Fat

E. Weapons

Kibanaru is…

A. Kiba/Naruto

B. Naruto/Sasuke

C. Kiba/Hinata

D. Sakura/Hinata

E. Kiba/Sasuke

Akamaru is a…

A. Plain-normal dog.

B. Nin-dog

C. Kiba's torture tool

D. Naruto's pet

E. Sasuke's weapon.

When Akamaru once went berserk, did he attack Kiba in his small puppy form?

Yes

No.

What color did Akamaru become after eating the pill?

A. Red

B. Orange

C. Green

D. Purple

E. White and Brown

**My comment and A Bonus Question!**

Wow! You're THAT FUCKING DESPERATE huh? If I receive your review, I'll grant you the next 4 chapters the moment I receive those 5 reviews.

Bonus Question

You really want my Life in South Park High stories? I forewarn you first. I mean it's amateur's work. Don't say I didn't warn you. I type these LISPH chapters without thinking!

Yes! I really want to know what will happen.

No… I try this quiz for fun. :P

If you answer this bonus question. I'll continue my long abandoned LISPH project and post the remaining chapters.

Actually, I was planning to make 30 of them, but it's too annoying to finish and I have TBV and now this but if you really want it then fine. I'll work harder!

WARNING: If you post your answer here…

I'll SUE you! - Just kidding!

I'll delete your review. - **seriously** **not kidding _ **I'm super serial.


	2. Chapter 2

**Puberty**

Chapter 2: I don't WANT to go to South Park!

New student's/Secret Guy's POV

"Mom, why do I NEED to go South Park?" I asked mother, putting down my book.

"Because me and your dad are soon going to work there for a 10-years project. That project can cost millions I tell you, but in the end we would earn billions! Don't you want to be the world's next billionaire?" she said.

"Why about school? They would surely bully me! There's no fierce teacher to protect me from harm! And I heard of rumors of their teacher actually had weed before!" I protested.

"Son! You have to go there, whether you want it or not! You either move to South Park with us or be homeless in Selangor!" Dad warned.

"I rather be homeless, dad…" I murmured

"What was that?!" he asked dangerously.

"Nothing, dad! I'll just move to South Park. Happy now?" I 'dropped the bomb'. "That's my boy! We'll be leaving Malaysia tomorrow." He informed. 

I slammed the door in front of him and look at a photo frame. Inside the photo frame is a poor picture of my online friend in South Park. He had a green hat of some kind, with an orange blur at the bottom of the picture.

"Gotta find him! His age is same as mine." I said determined. "His name is…"

"…Kyle Broflovski…"

I snapped out of my imagination of what would he looked like (the pictured is taken 5 years ago) compared to now. And I begin packing. I literally packed everything pack-able. And I begin my journey to South Park.

The faithful day that changed my life…

The Real Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Have A Safe Journey! Kyle Broflovski, meet ??????

New student's/Secret Guy's POV

"Dad, you're sure I going to that school?! I mean there's a lot of gangsters there!" I said. "Well, which school? South Park or Chicago? Of course, South Park, son. Since South Park Middle School and Chicago High School is currently available and the only ones that really accepts immigrants without hesitating. Plus, Chicago is REALLY far." he replied long-windedly.

"Why not Denver High?" I strike back.

"WHAT?! That low-class school? (no offense to Denver's citizen, don't sue me, I have no money.) Son, there's plenty of low-lives there! Not just gangsters." He replied in a huff.

I kept quiet. When's he's in a huff. I'm nervous. Mom's nervous.

Don't want…that…incident…to happen…again.

Two horrible days later…

"There, there son, you have to go out sometimes." My father coaxes. "But dad! We just settled here for just 2 days!" I protested.

"Get out!"

"But!"

"No buts, get lost!"

"Fine!" I stormed to my room. And I looked at myself at the mirror. A 4' guy that is so fragile that even the force of a gentle breeze almost blew him away.

That's why I'm overprotective. Sometimes I blame God, sometimes I blame my ancestors. But soon I found out that blaming is useless. As if just blaming allows me to grow an inch or something like that.

I don't mind if I'm just average. But why I'm ALWAYS below average in everything. Size, Weight, Height, even you-know-what size too! I always call authority figures 'yes-sir/madam.' Since I feel like "I'm small, respect others before they squash you like a mosquito."

But even mosquitoes have agility. (Which I obviously don't have.) But I suck at ANYTHING! Physical Educations (PE), Wrestling, Football, Gyms, even Physics (ok, not really, but any Science paper below 75 marks counted failure to me). I mean EVERYTHING that have the word P.H.Y.S.I.C. or related to it. Then 100% confirmed I'd fail it.

But everyone had its advantages, right? I have two major ones. One, Ingenuity, Creativity if you have read the 39 Clues, you would say just like an Ekat. I agree. Two, my looks. As you all should know, why would a guy who's 14 years old would be that short? I don't know… But about my looks, I can pass as a 9 year old and walk around in an elementary school with teachers thinking its one of their students.

Why am I thinking of my looks? My other part of the brain thinking. One day, this wilting flower will bloom and blossom. And when it did, it better be good.

Maybe I should go out for a little while…

I opened the door and Dad ushered me out, and "SLAM!" "Ker-chunk!" I was kicked outside and my dad locked the door.

I was trapped! Well, at least for 2 hours or more…

"Let's Explore South Park!" I said.

Kyle's POV

My name is Kyle Broflovski, I'm 14 and I was just awarded a medal by my friend, Stan Marsh. Oh boy, if you're thinking the pussy Stan Marsh, you're so WRONG. He's like 6'2 compared to my petit 4' height.

Want to know my medal's title?

"The Shortest Kid In High School."

Awarded By Stan Marsh

I shifted my glasses and check out my 'medal'. "What the fuck?! It's plastic!" I said, throwing the medal back to the person who gave me this shit.

"Dude! Don't be pissed off. You'll soon grow! Why can't we have fun before that happens? Maybe you'll even tower me within' months." He said casually.

"You know what?" I asked sneakily.

"What?" he asked. He actually took my bait. Again.

"You look old enough to fuck Wendy. Why not go fuck her and have a freaking baby already?" I pull his collar and looked him in the eye. His major weakness. Wendy, guys eye contact.

"Umm… Er… I'm not sure…" he hesitated and imagined himself having sex with a girl. He imagined it so well that he begins to salivate. In other means, drooling…

When his imagination gone wild. He just stands at one spot frozen like a statue. Then I saw a newcomer. Which is obvious since we have VERY FEW newcomer who isn't a hippie and an Asian too.

"Hey, you!" I yelled at the newcomer.

He ran towards me and looked at me and I sort of recognized him.

But he recognized me at once.

"Oh, Kyle! Remember me? We chat at MSN 5 years ago. I've been wondering what's with you at those years." He said.

"Wow, it's you! It's REALLY you!" I hugged him. 'I can't believe I finally get to really know my online buddy, my secret admire.' I thought.

"So…how's South Park?" he asked shyly. Before I could answer, Stan said goodbye and left. "Is that guy 17?" he asked.

"Nope, 14 just like us." I said embarrassed due to an erection at the bottom of my body. I looked at him and analyze him carefully for the first time.

Ok, I admit I'm gay. I like Stan and Kenny before when I was 8 and when I was 9 I met my online buddy who's right in front of me right now and I had a major crush with him. He's so hot. In fact hotter than Kenny who's obviously hotter than Stan, and cunningly smart.

And most surprising is my online buddy is only an inch taller than me. I mean after 7th Grade I lost contact with him. And after a year he's here. I always imagined him around 5'-6' but this is totally unexpected. He still have his usual high voice. That means he's like me, a late puberty guy? But maybe with my lab with materials and both our ingenuity will change it.

"Remember my lab?" I asked him.

"Well, duh! Your CERN look alike lab. It's unforgettable for Christ's sake!"

"Tomorrow's the first day of school. See you there and meet me after school to a journey to my lab. Your parents will be out tonight." I said.

"How do you know that? Wait, my parents are working on a big project. I guess it comes out in the local newspaper saying it starts today, huh?" he theorized it carefully.

"Smart! You still do have your ingenuity!" I said smiling.

New student's/Secret Guy's POV

Ok, first day of school. Avoid all senior is my no. 1 rule. No. 2 Only follow Kyle. No. 3 Be anti-social. Perfect, my 3 rules to prevent a disaster a school. Among the noisy class, the class teacher introduced me to the class.

"Class! Will you fucking shut up?! We have a new student here. His name is……" 

A/N: Muahahahaha! Still won't get his name! It's quite obvious though. If you went to my school and like seen me before. Anyway wait until Chapter 3 or the real chapter 2 to know this OC's name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Puberty**

Chapter 3: CERN, sort of…

Julian's POV

"…Julian, Julian Teh. He's a minor, no offense kid. But any physical damage to this minor will ended our lousy fucking school with a lawsuit. So I recommend you to not even touch him."

'What the fuck?!' I thought. 'Why would this school get sued if any physical damage occurs to me?' Then I looked down at myself and realized…

My fragile body, of course, every time this happens. My worrying parents, they are rich enough to sue the entire Australia if they can. But still they want more money, that's why they took this project, and that's why I'm here.

"Erm… So Julian? Would you like to introduce yourself?" Teacher asked.

"Oh, not again Mr. Garrison!" some groan.

'Mr. Garrison? He seems the opposite of his own name. I mean garrison is related to something in military, right?' I thought

"Shut the fuck up! I don't know why I followed you all to high school? I should had follow Mackey's advice and teacher preschooler again. Or the fact that elementary school teaching with you guys is fun!" he said.

'Wait? A preschool teacher? Elementary school teacher? Students having the same teacher from elementary school until high school?' I thought.

"This is way out of control," I whispered. And gave a secret message to Kyle.

Kyle nodded to inform me that he receives the message.

I wrote some stuff about me at the whiteboard to give the class some information about me like name (obviously) and birthday and so. While I was writing, I heard some giggles, someone squeaking, and chitchatting everywhere.

So normal, for me. My class is nominated for the best noisemakers in the old Selangor school I was in previously. This is so like my old school with a catch: They're all Americans. Not the same race as me. They might be racist and unfair towards me.

But Kyle won't be that bad, would he?

The Real Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A tour around the school and CERN look-alike lab.

After introducing myself, the whole class laughed. Guess American has a good sense of humor. Or the fact that my Asian style is funny. But whatever, as long the class is happy, or so I thought. Maybe amusing them is a better way of saying this.

"So, who would like to take Julian to a school tour? It'll take 4 hours. Anyone?" asked Mr. Garrison.

5 people raised their hands.

"Ok, Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Butters Stoch, and Tweek Tweak. Come out here and form a line in front of Julian" Mr. Garrison said.

They all stand right in front of me within punching distance.

I got a list by Mr. Garrison, the list contains detailed information (even with pictures, wow) about the boys standing in front of me.

The list looked like this:

Craig Tucker

Height: 6'5

Always getting into trouble, but always solves it in the end. May be very troublesome at times.

Tweek Tweak

Height: 5'7

Loves coffee, shakes most of the times. Don't panic if you sees him twitching his neck, it's perfectly normal.

Butters Stoch

Height: 5'2

Looks mature, but due to his parents abuse and this town's extraordinariness, he had some psychological scars.

Kyle Broflovski

Height: 4'

Even though his small size, his IQ and ingenuity is extremely high. Has the potential to be the next world's best scientist.

Stan Marsh

Height: 6'2

Strong and Brave, Star, MPV, and Captain of the football team. Also the co-captain of the glee club.

"Okay, pick your tour buddy and be off!" Mr. Garrison said hastily.

I pulled Stan, Kyle, and Butters' hand embarrassingly and ran out of the class. "Ok-ay! Let's explore the school!" I said. "I want to see your CERN lab the moment I finish this stupid tour." I whispered to Kyle.

"Bingo!" he said. Translation? "Well, heck yeah!" "You won't mind the two dumbasses following around in your lab?" I asked. "Nah! They are my lab rat at times" he said covering my mouth to prevent me from shouting.

"It's normal. They lack of money, see? I just need to pay them to try out my least dangerous experimental stuffs. Thanks for picking Stan and Butters though," he said. "Tweek and Craig might have cause A LOT of trouble if they enter my lab."

_After 1 boring hour traveling around the school like expelled students…_

"LET'S GO!" Kyle said before punching a tree.

A bright light blinded the entire 5-miles radius including the classes nearby.

When we land at the lab, the temperature suddenly dropped by 20 degrees. Whoops! I suddenly remember that at CERN it's cold… so a look alike lab is definitely cold like the real one.

Only this one is own by a 14 year-old boy, not two countries, Switzerland, and France.

"Welcome to my lab! Computer! Give my buddies a jacket, please." Kyle said half happy, half gleefully.

Within' minutes, we were insulated by warm heating elements jackets. We (me and Kyle) discussed about our old projects, while the other two talked about their problems with their parents.

And at last we arrived at the topic I've been looking for months. Kyle held out a blueprint. "It's the growth accelerator, it increases the growth hormones in our body. But I modified it to send signals to our brain to make GnRH and release it to the pituitary gland and make another type of hormones to signal our balls to release sex hormones. And result, puberty immediately starts at normal speed without having to wait until we naturally making GnRH ourselves and start out puberty late.

(A/N: Okay, don't ask me how I get this info, I got it from a book. And it's almost true. Don't flame me if you think this sucks.)

"And as your 14th Birthday present. I present you TGA!" he said pulled out a very long and wide cloth, revealing a chamber and a machine, near the chamber.

"Hey guys! I invented a new machine here and I want you to help me operate it while me and my buddy here test it," he yelled to them with two 50 USD note on his hand.

The two came as if they had sixth sense and knew that we're going to call them… "Ok, you just need to seal us in this chamber and press the orange button, then the red one, then the green one and lastly, you pull this lever into the normal mark. Okay?" Kyle explained.

I pull Kyle into the chamber.

Stan's POV

Kyle is always been my best friend, I didn't help him for money or friendship. I just feel like contributing something to him, and this is best way I can do this.

I started up the machine and do exactly the things that Kyle asked me to do.

Butters' POV

While Stan's doing his stuff I was checked out this machine. Then I saw the power cord. It's switched off. And I switched it back on. And just that time, Stan decided to lean on the lever.

Before I could change the lever's position back to normal. The machine activated. I tried to pull the lever back to the normal mark.

But I failed!

IT'S STUCK AT THE MAX MARK!

A/N: I know, lousy ending. Another cliffhanger… Just review and I work on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: South Park is sure as hell not mine! And there are a few hints of sex stuff and puberty stuffs. Kids below 11, click the 'back' button now. I don't want any parents coming to my house saying obscenities to me and then sues me. I already told you I had no money.

**Puberty**

Chapter 4: Oh, shit… who created self-destruction?

Butters' POV

Uh oh! Kyle and that new kid that Kyle knows so well are going to kill me! And Stan too! What to do?! I mean it's bad that I'm walking in circles, waiting for the two to come out from the chamber. And Stan is… sexting with Wendy?! The fuck! We're in deep shit and yet he got mood to sexting. And does Wendy even get to use the cellular phone? It's Chemistry period for me and Shop Class for Stan. Wendy is having um… free period I think?

No wonder they're sexting! Anyway, the two guys are still inside. I'm getting worry. "Don't worry" I said to myself. "What's the worst thing that can possibly happen?"

"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED! T-MINUS 2 MINUTES BEFORE MINIATURE ATOMIC BOMBS EXPLODES!" the lab mother computer said.

Julian's POV

"Did you hear that?" I asked Kyle. "What?" he replied. "Nothing…" I said embarrassed. I mean standing with another guy that I like is already bad. But in a soundproof and almost titanium like chamber. It's worse than having an erection in public.

"Kyle, I want to tell you something…" I said shyly.

"I…"

That's all I manage to blurt out. He looked at me like he knows what I'm going to say next, but pretend not to know. And the moment I wanted to blurt out again, we receive a serious message outside. It's someone banging at the door outside. Translation of the message is: "Help! The lab is going to self-destruct and we can't unlock the chamber! SOS!"

The Real Chapter 3: Accidents do happen, Explosions do happen. What about both accidents and explosions? Chaos.

Kyle's POV

My self-destruct sequence is activated? How? Only a person that walks in a zig-zag patterned in a certain part of the lab will only starts the self-destruct sequence! Now we're doomed! I heard running footsteps. Butters and Stan escaped without us!

I begin to feel strong fatigue and passed out.

Julian's POV

I'm so dead! Literally! I just came to South Park for just less than 4 days and me and Kyle were the next victims of the Grim Reaper! I never knew ingenuity could kill.

Until now. But what's this? Kyle had fallen asleep on my shoulder! And I begin to feel a notion in my heart. Then I had a terrible headache. The pain is terrifying. Unwillingly, I lost conscious before I know what's going on.

Stan's POV

I really didn't know what actually going on until Butters pulled me out saying the lab's exploding in 2 minutes. I was enjoying my time sexting aka sex-texting with Wendy. And because of me, I murdered my best friend and a minor. Shit!

I remembered Kyle talking about titanium chamber is almost strong enough to handle the force of a bomb. Well, let's hope it can withstand miniature atomic bombs this time.

We (me and Butters) arrived at Starks' Pond and calm our nerves there. Then a swim of dark gloomy cold water did the trick.

We went back to the entrance of Kyle's lab, which is near a tree at the back of the school.

A crowd was circling there. They said a bomb was occurred and saw that two boys were unconscious. And sure as hell it's Kyle and Julian.

But they looked taller. In fact they like grown half a foot already. Did I set the lever to max?

Butters was nervous when he see Julian. He thinks that he murdered a minor. And then he thinks it's counted as a hate crime and Asia would have a class action lawsuit against USA and finally cause the World War 3 or something like that.

His imagination is beyond believe. Poor kid never used his imagination to use like writing fan-fictions for example or writing a love-story to be published as a book.

Books, once he published two books and we're like opposing him. And soon, he's so scared of books that he didn't even touch a storybook for two years. I wonder will he ever publish books again?

But the problem that's worse than Butters is Kyle and Julian. Did they survived? And more importantly, did Kyle's experiment work successfully?

Two days later…

Kyle's POV

"Doctor? May I see my test results?" I asked. "Sure, but don't take too long he replied." he replied. I checked the entire document and found one thing crucial. My growth has accelerated thrice as much as usual. And I check my measurements. I'm around 4'5 by now.

And I looked at Julian, his coffee-brown eyes looked like it contains limitless sorrow. He's 5' by now, I think.

Thanks to that titanium chamber we manage to survive all 5 mini atomic bombs that can destroy 5 advance villages. But if we survive, we need to confirm that our growth isn't out of control. I mean in just two days. Me and Julian gained a total of 1'5 already. And our appetites is actually enough for 2 meals. And the amount of food with ate today is already devastating.

"Dude, stop looking sad already, look! We achieved our goals. We actually created the growth accelerator, with a minor explosion of course. And I like you." I said and slapped myself mentally for saying the last word.

His eyes met mine and he smiled and blushed and looked embarrassed at the same time. Smiled cause we created history in our lives, Blushed cause of the last sentence and Embarrassed for having a wet dream in hospital, judging by the puddle on the hospital bed.

"How do you know that I like you?" he asked.

Now it's my turn to turn beet red.

I came down my bed and went up to Julian's one. His lips met with mine…

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING?!" somebody yelled. It's the doctor! "Um… er…" I'm speechless. And I'm not the only one. The doctor sighed in relief to see that his patients are not even paying a miniscule amount of attention towards us.

"Ever heard of curtains? Next time close the curtains before doing something disturbing. You're lucky this time." He said quietly as to not waking some of his patients.

"Teens. Annoying bastards." He grumbled before leaving.

Julian's POV

Is it me or Americans are not as polite as I thought (no offense)? Thank God we're in a ward that almost all patients are asleep. Or we might be in tomorrow's magazine or newspaper.

"Er… I think you should get off my bed now, Kyle~!" I said playfully. Especially his name.

"No way, dude." And smooched me…

A/N: WHAT MADE ME WROTE THAT?! I know. Kyle Broflovski with another guy who isn't a real South Park citizen? Jesus Christ! And sexting? I learned it from Glee! I love Glee! Season 2's up! I'm downloading the entire season on the next few months. And if you really want to know the entire thing (well not everything literally.) about this OC, which is me, here's the detail.

Julian Teh

(Real) Height: 4'9-5' (somewhere around there.)

(Real) Height: 145-150 cm

Fanfic height: However you like. For me and this story is 4' to 7'/8'

Age: 14

Favorites: I listed it in my profile page

I hate: Eric Cartman (for godsakes)

I'm almost like: Tweek (for the twitching the neck and likes coffee. (I don't drink that much though.) Kyle, (I'm not a Jew. I don't want to disclose my religion though. :P) and Butters (I love rubbing my knuckles!)

Hair: Black and messy.

Eye color: Dark coffee brown

Race: Chinese, Malaysian, Asian.

Personality: Quite a bookworm. Usually reads a book with only one hand. Likes music. Always ready for a counterattack when in an insult battle. (You can always change this. It's up to you if you want to use my OC.)

My comment to this OC

I mean, commenting an OC especially when it's almost like me is like using the author itself in a story. If you want to use this OC just review or PM me.

OC (Original Character and Original Fanfic Copy) Copyright Akamaru Dog Lover 2010~2012 3 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: South Park is sure as hell not mine! And there are a few hints of sex stuff and puberty stuffs. Kids below 11, click the 'back' button now. I don't want any parents coming to my house saying obscenities to me and then sues me. I already told you I had no money. And lastly this OC does not fully reflects the author even though the OC is the author… Confusing, right? . 

A/N: In case you all are wondering what's with the chapters and the real chapters. Then I'll tell you why. The chapter is a prologue for every chapter in this story. The real chapter however is the real and nice part of the story. And why the normal chapter has one extra than the real chapter is because Chapter 1 is an author note (a mess-up one, ready to be/already edited). And also the so-called lousy prologue of the entire story.

P.S.: Don't get confused.

**Puberty**

Chapter 5: True Confessions, Jai Ho!

Julian's POV

Jai Ho!

That's the first word that Kyle said to me the day we check out of the hospital. And when I was thinking about our plan later, a boy with a red t-shirt with brown buttons and a blue and yellow poof ball hat appears with a mysterious orange parka teen.

"Are you that minor we saw at school three days ago?" the red shirt boy said.

"Well, duh!" I said.

He said I looked different, and I slapped myself mentally. I was 4' foot three days ago and look like 9 and now I was 5'2 looking like 13 year old. (My goal's 5'7 for now…)

"Hey, Julian! Ready to leave this place?" Kyle said then looked mad when he saw the red t-shirt boy.

"Goddamnit Cartman! Get the fuck out of here!" he said. 'Wow,' I thought. 'Kyle looked way hotter than the day before. He's 5'1 now and so hot…' and I snapped away from my imagination.

"Oh, the Jew's angry. You see Julian, all Jews are like that. They get angry by just seeing people like me." Cartman said.

"Shut up, fatboy." Kyle said.

"Don't call me fat, buttfucker!" Cartman counterattacked.

"Then don't belittle my people you fucking fatass!" Kyle counterattacked.

And Kyle wins.

Or so I thought. "You know what? Screw you guys, I'm going home." Cartman said and went out in a huff, just like my dad.

And Stan came and saw the orange parka teen and had eye contact with each other and discuss about some stuff and we're informed to go to Kyle's lab when it's fully repaired and renovated, about 2 days.

And all 4 of us went out and went back to their homes respectively. Of course not without a kiss with the other person. Kyle and I, Stan and Kenny. Surprising that a jock can fall for a guy who is so mysterious.

The next day we met at Stark's Pond. Legend has it that only teens and sensible adults came here. For what? Love… and Risk, since I heard a rumor of seniors can kill people with their vehicle here.

I saw Kyle at the pier and he asked me to hop in the boat.

"Kyle?" I said, nervously since I never went on a boat on a pond.

"Yes?" he said. Waiting for his favorite sentence to come out.

"Jai Ho!" I said. "You are my destiny."

"No," he corrected. "It's you are my one and only destiny, forever."

The Real Chapter 4: Results, anyone? How about combing?

Kyle's POV

Yay! My lab is finally repaired, reconstructed, renovated back into perfect condition. The chemistry section is filled with elements. And the holographic periodic table is working better than ever.

The physics section is back to normal function and the biology section is fine. On the main part of my lab and also its geothermal power is activated.

The only thing is not here is my growth accelerator. The best invention that change me physically. It's replaced with a multi-purpose body scanner.

We were asked to be scanned to make sure there're no errors on anything from the experiment to the explosion.

Nothing unusual with the body. The growth hormones were three times more than normal and still making more. That's what a growth accelerator does.

In fact sometimes I'm glad that Stan hit the max lever, although it exploded the whole lab and released brand new species to the ecosystem, but it's still worth it.

"Ok, now that's everything gone the way as we thought other than the explosion…" I said. I mean someone deliberately set that up. More likely a very smart person since I wrote a code in the wall.

Only selected few knows this code.

Julian, Tweek, Butters, Craig, Stan, and Cartman…

The most suspicious is obviously Cartman in-disguise (since he'll be kicked out with his normal outfit.) and the least are Julian and Butters and Stan. I checked the time of explosion. 3:38 pm. Julian and I would be in the chamber. Butters and Stan already fled. And Cartman is been excused at that time, with no one as an alibi. And Tweek and Craig is um… making out in an alley, with a picture as a proof, hope that picture is safe with them.

And I was wrong. I receive a MMS containing that very picture right after I thought of it. Pah! I hate it when I was wrong.

Julian's POV

Ever wondered how to comb a hair so neat that it shines as if it's been polished? I don't know. I mean I have messy black hair, and I bet my hair is almost like Stan, minus the hat. With the hat only part of the hair is sticking out.

And today I'd been forced to comb my hair neatly and go to a dog's birthday party, at Beverly Hills too. I think dogs are pampered too much there. And they are yappy and noisy too.

I had a book in front of my head. It's title how to comb a hair in different ways. And the page I'm looking at is "Comb to the right and left to make a zig-zag." It's the ONLY one that make me think it's messy and neat to my parents.

So I thought asking Kyle over. The party starts at 3-hours time. Should I or not? I mean if he comes and I can ask him to comb my hair one side and then I comb it in the other direction. But if we get sidetracked then we would be late.

On the other hand, I would just comb to the left and look like a nerd and later at the party just to swipe it off into a messy state.

So I picked Option 2 since I don't want to be late and this baby to be taken away, *patting my computer*.

Parents are annoying at times, don't you think? :)

A/N: I think I was right. I really think it's frustrating to see parents playing Farmville, while they take your computer just because they caught you playing games. Are you in this situation? Secondly, Canteen Day's tomorrow. The day where you can earned money and buy things as if it's a night market. The school will explode with screams and noises tomorrow. If you have a friend at my school, ask him or her to disguise as your brother and visit my school! XD! Today's prologue is the best one I ever made. I mean just listening to Jai Ho (that song's by The Pussycat Dolls) motivated me to write this awesome prologue.

Signing off,

ADL

23-04-10

OC (Original Fanfic Copy) Akamaru Dog Lover ~ 3 Copyright 2010~2012 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: South Park is sure as hell not mine! And there are a few hints of sex stuff and puberty stuffs. Kids below 11, click the 'back' button now. I don't want any parents coming to my house saying obscenities to me and then sues me. I already told you I had no money. And lastly this OC does not fully reflects the author even though the OC is the author… Confusing, right? .

Puberty

Chapter 6: My Life Would Suck Without You, Pampering Dogs

Julian's POV

I've decided to invite Kyle last minute to the stupid dog party, so I won't be bored and talking to myself. But there's a catch. We have to take care of two hyperactive dogs. Boo, and Lola. Why must we do something extra if I want something extra? Don't you think that extra should be free?

"Nice look, Julian." Kyle suddenly appeared and said. Wow, since when this dude appeared? Maybe looking at the mirror too long does bring you to your own world.

"Can you still wear your old clothes? My mother keeps asking me to throw it away." Kyle said. "Man, I just bought this two weeks ago. And it's one size bigger than usual," he said pulling his a little too small shirt.

I stared in the mirror again. It shows two boys. Both look like they're 15 with 5'10 height. One had black not-so-neatly-combed hair. The other had a neatly combed red hair.

"Nice moustache" I said. He blushed.

"Um, what's the time to that stupid dog party anyway," he said, obviously trying to change the topic.

"6:50 pm leaving and arrive at 8 pm," I said. (I'm not sure whether it's really 2 hours to go there, but whatever.) "And we're coming back tomorrow…" I continued.

"Which explains the toothbrush and pajamas," he finished. "Man, I wish I was a dog, ready to be pampered at Beverly Hills Dog Spa." He said.

"Oh, really? I thought you're going to be with me forever?" I said, staring at his forest green eyes, which met my dark coffee brown eyes. Then our lips met and we played tonsil hockey. Disgusting, I know. But it's fun.

On the middle of that game, the door swings open, by my mother. Thank God we hid under the bed, and we stopped and went out from the hiding spot.

"Julian, Kyle! What do you think you're doing hiding under the bed, which is full of dust and sawdust? Now you're too dusty to go to the party. Either you quickly clean up yourself, or stay back home with Kyle here," she said.

I decide to stay at home with Kyle. That's way fun than going to some stupid dog party anyway.

"My life would suck without you." I said to Kyle while playing with his hair. "I mean without you, I would go to that stupid party and freak out."

"You don't like dogs?" he asked.

"I like dogs. Not spoiled ones though. I wish that there is a Chihuahua which isn't pampered." I replied.

"How about pampering me now?" he said.

"Ready anytime." I said.

The Real Chapter 5: Home Alone For The Night.

Julian's POV

"Can I have this dance?" he said. He held out his hands.

"Sure" I said, holding his hands. I felt heat on my face.

"Prom's just three years away. And we need practice," he said. "Don't they have junior prom or something?" I said. "Oh, fuck! Yeah, they do. That's the practice for prom." He said, switching off the CD player embarrassed. "Why do I keep feeling that we're no longer 14?" he said.

"Cause, technically we are older than we really are." I said, with a Texas-sized grin. Kyle threw a pillow on my face.

"Pillow fight, eh? 1, 2, 3, war!!" I yelled. Feathers were flying everywhere as we fight with pillows, bolsters, even blankets as nets to trap the opponent.

Even my old dog came to join the excitement. He barked and howled. My entire room was a mess. But once again a strong fatigue drains my energy. I was too tired to even pick a feather. So I plop in the bed and I fell asleep, with a lump, which is Kyle, I guess, for the lump is too big to be my dog.

The next morning is the first thing I see is the mother of all messes. Feathers, practically in every inch of the room. But it's soon cleaned up with Kyle's new invention. The suck-o-matic 4000 (how overused is that?) It sucks the feather around the room and out came a bunch of feathers ready to be put back into the pillow. And it just took 5 minutes to clear everything. Thank you, ingenuity!

I looked at the glass bedroom clock. It said 7:06 am. I think we slept for 12 hours? Wow, that's too much! Maybe not, since we need energy for growth. I've having this type of blackouts like this one since week 1. And now it's only 3 weeks. (A/N: Sorry guys, I'm bad in describing how long time passed for each chapter. It might be few hours to weeks or months, you'll to figure it out yourself, sorry.)

_An average person took at least six years to complete puberty._

That sentence suddenly flashed to my mind. I've once read a book about puberty, sex, and masturbation. And I think it's, no… not disgusting. It's natural.

Except, this situation we sped it out thrice as fast. That means we're done growing by next year. (6 ÷ 3 = 2) Interesting! The problem is will anyone relate the explosion and us growing?

It would be troublesome if they did. We would have to reveal the secret CERN look-alike lab, the growth accelerator, and then other experiments that can revolutionize the entire world. And lastly, blueprints to upgrade weapons for war that can kill billions instantly.

All those stuff, by a 14 year-old. People would have LOVED to use his ingenuity?

I've read the 39 Clues book. This lab is so good that it 100% sure that it can be used as an Ekaterina stronghold. The strongest and the best.

Imagine us as the 39 Clues. The Cahill family. We would be the Ekats. Who would be…

The commanding, poisonous Lucians?

The talented, artistic Janus?

The strong and powerful Tomas?

The other smart, full of ingenuity Ekaterina?

And lastly,

The ruthless, won't-stop-for-anything Madrigals?

Enough thinking!

Who would notice that? Okay, maybe they would relate that, but maybe they would think about a new theory of hyper-puberty?

ENOUGH THINKING! My other part of the brain yelled mentally. A sudden feeling rushed through my body. All of a sudden, flashes of memories of me with Kyle from the first day we'd met at the Internet to the pillow fight yesterday.

I just felt like I want to be with him. I just want to have… sex with him …

I shook my head. Impossible! Having sex with a guy at age 14? I swear I'll do it next year. Yep, next year. Just two more days.

"Ow, my head…" a voice said. It's Kyle. He covered his mouth the moment he notice his voice broke. "Good morning!" I greeted, with the same reaction with Kyle.

My voice broke too. What happened yesterday?

A knock at the door, alerted us. Mom and dad's back! I quickly change my clothes and went to greet mom and dad and explained Kyle's presence.

"He'd a sleepover here since we're too dirty to go to the party." I said.

I looked at his face and guess his thought. 'This is an explanation?!' he thought.

Mom and Dad still look happy. (They usually don't like people having a sleepover in their house.) "We're planning to go to a holiday to Hawaii for a week without you. Next month, I hope."

'Hooray! More time with Kyle!' I thought. I try to will time to go faster and obviously fail, miserably.

Can't wait for that month to come. January, please come soon! 

A/N: My mind's out of control! The disclaimer said the OC does not reflect the author even the OC is the author. So don't think I'm a fucking whore ready to have sex. And oh, yeah! This fanfic is getting heavier than normal on the sex and puberty part. The ratings might even get to M soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: South Park is sure as hell not mine! And there are a few hints of sex stuff and puberty stuffs. Kids below 11, click the 'back' button now. I don't want any parents coming to my house saying obscenities to me and then sues me. I already told you I had no money. And lastly this OC does not fully reflects the author even though the OC is the author… Confusing, right? .

Puberty

Chapter 7: Craig, Julian, KyleJulian's POV

January had finally arrived! My parents away from holiday. Kyle's coming here for a week. Hormones raging. A notion in my heart I felt. Desperate for Kyle to come and spend the last week of winter holiday with me.

There's a knock at door. I opened the door, just to see…

Craig Tucker.

Craig Tucker? I mean he's an American version of me. Black hair, coffee brown eyes. Love his middle finger. 6'5 (still taller than me by half a foot.)

And all of a sudden, I felt the same feeling I felt the first day I saw Kyle. Am I… falling for Craig?

"Can you help me one thing?" he asked. "Sure!" I said. "Tweek's been stalking me like a lot, after I broke up with him. So can I use you as a tool? I mean faking that we like each other when he sees me, okay?" he said. "Yeah, right. As if you will like me…" I said. "Fine! Then this is the real proof that I liked you," he interrupted.

And he kissed me, it was shocking at first, but then it changed to ecstasy. Kissing with Craig is somewhat better than Kyle. He's a better kisser.

Then I heard something dropped. Kyle's outside, the wide open door, with his cellular phone near the front door.

I came near him. He slapped me, hard, very hard.

Kyle's POV

When I was 6, I fell off an escalator at a shopping mall. From the very top to the bottom. First, I felt major shock, then the pain and agony. And now the pain came back, in a different way.

That bastard tried to explain everything. "Don't say a word. I saw the whole thing." I interrupt and left.

But I didn't see the whole thing. I only saw the door wide open and when I was about to enter the front door. I saw them, making out…

I thought he was with Tweek and now with Julian?!

Suddenly, flashes of memories of Julian and me appear. I wanted to lock them up.

_When your lover betrayed you, you lost your heart and your emotions._

For me, relationships don't last long. The relationship between Julian and me is the longest one. A month. I felt guilty all of a sudden. Maybe Julian weren't really with Craig? But that kiss? It's real, I'd seen it with my very own eyes. But maybe they purposely did that to dump Tweek?

My mind is flooded with questions, and no one to answer it.

The Real Chapter 6: Craig and Julian, Kyle and Alcohol?

Julian's POV

Oh, shit! What have I done?

I have dumped Kyle for Craig, accidentally. I should push him away when he kissed me. But what made me immobile? Why I didn't push him away?

Am I really falling for him?

I have find Kyle first. Don't want him to do anything stupid.

I went to Stark's Pond and I found him. Ready to walk into the pond.

He saw me, and he walk even faster to the deeper part of the pond, he's trying to drown himself. He's not that dumb, is he?

Then I saw cans of beer near the bench in Stark's Pond. Which finally tell me why he wanted to commit suicide. He is trying to kill himself in a drunken state?

Without hesitating, I jumped into the pond and pull him out of the pond.

I left him drying near at the bench, and he so drunk that he said he's willing to ride a car and kill he.

I slapped him at hard as he slapped me a while ago. "Wake up! Kyle! I can't lose you like this." He vomited at my shirt and closed his eyes.

There's no hope for him to handle this type of problem. And I'm the one who can't handle dragging drunk people back to their homes. So I left Kyle in the cold 10 degrees Celsius January wind.

I went back home, with Craig at the front door. I looked mad. And he tries to calm me down. "Okay, maybe just now was a little…" he said. "I love you." I interrupted. "You actually like me? The world greatest troublemaker? I mean I loved you but about Kyle…"

"Laying on the ground of Stark's Pond drunk. By the time I found him he tried to drown himself…" I said. "And you saved him, I can see that," he interrupted.

"So… where were we at just now?" I asked. "This part!" he said suddenly kisses me like a kid trying to sucker punching me. My stomach is filled with guilt.

I can't believe I dumped Kyle for real now. I would have disappointed him, a lot more than the kiss with Craig earlier on. Thank God he's drunk at Stark's Pond.

Kyle's POV

Ow, my head… Where am I? Am I in heaven? But the sky's blue with snowflakes dropping.

What's my name? Why do I have a vision of a kid with black hair and white coat saved me?

The most important thing is…

Who am I?

"Oh, Kyle bubbah!" someone yelled! It's a fat lady, with a skinny man beside him. I was in a total confusion. Who's that lady? Why is calling me her son? Is she my mom?

Then I was too tired to stay conscious.

The next thing I knew I was in the hospital bed.

Then memories came back to me. I knew my identity again. But the only thing is who's the guy with black hair and white coat? Why did he save me?

Something's really wrong. And I need to set it right again.

A/N: Yikes! Here's the summary. I cheated on Kyle for Craig and Kyle tried to commit suicide after drinking cans of beer. And I saved him and he gains temporary memory loss. Then when he arrived to the hospital. After being treated by the doctors and nurse, he regains almost all the memories. The only memory he truly well lost is the days he spent with me and about my personality and his lab. And also, he lost his ingenuity. But the only thing he actually remembered about me is a blurry picture of me. Looks like alcohol and cold water do have negative effect at you.

P.S.: And oh, ticktock1029 if you're reading this please PM me suggestions for Life in South Park High. It contains Style and Creek.

P.P.S.: Yay! 8,924 words in 7 chapters! This story had an average of 1,274 words and the longest is chapter 2 with 1439 words.

_Signing off,_

_Akamaru Dog Lover_

26 April 2010

_OC (Original Fanfic Copy) Akamaru Dog Lover ~ 3 Copyright 2010~2012_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: South Park is sure as hell not mine! And there are a few hints of sex stuff and puberty stuffs. Kids below 11, click the 'back' button now. I don't want any parents coming to my house saying obscenities to me and then sues me. I already told you I had no money. And lastly this OC does not fully reflects the author even though the OC is the author… Confusing, right? .

PubertyChapter 8: Mochas and Food Chains

Julian's POV

It's been a week since I left Kyle at Stark's Pond. But I think it's okay to dump Kyle for a week for Craig and have Kyle back at school.

That's what I think. Hope he wants me back. If he doesn't even want to talk to me then Craig is officially my new Kyle.

Today's the day to meet Kyle. My tenth year at school. Minus the four years in kindergarten or preschool as the Americans call it. Malaysia's been ruled by British before. So I picked the UK English. So it may be amusing sometimes to say English with some people and doesn't understand it.

I mean why people need to separate English into UK and US? Just confusing!

So I'll try to learn US English.

Okay, getting out of topic (as usual). So today's the first day of tenth grade. Or Form 3 for Malaysia. Time to meet Kyle, and Craig. And to confront Kyle.

My parents are still at Hawaii. I bet they're sweet talking each other right now.

Meanwhile… at Hawaii

Julian's Dad's POV

"I love you, honey"

"ACHOO!"

"Who said anything about me?"

Back at South Park…

Julian's POV

Of my years in school, this is the most special one. One, I'm in an American school. Two, there's lockers! (No more heavy bags.) Three, I already have friends there. Perfect!

Except for the fat kid. He thinks I'm a Muslim only because I have the skin color of a Muslim. And loves ripping me. And like Kyle, I have LOTS of counterattacks waiting for that fat piece of shit! Why I have skin color like Muslims? Malaysia's in the Equator. Which means whole year summer. No seasons like spring, autumn and winter. Just raining season or monsoon season. And I like the sun. It's like my daily dose of Vitamin D.

It's also a dose of a chance of cancer at certain time. Ultraviolet (UV) rays…

And I'm in a public school before. I have more friends than you can imagine. Especially Muslims and Chinese.

But I think I like this school more than I thought before entering this school. And with that jittery Tweek between Craig and me is nice too. I like coffee too. Which also explains my frequent trips to Harbucks. Tweek's parents coffee shop.

Before the day school break end. Craig brought me to Harbucks for the first time. Usually I go there alone, near closing time. But this time Craig brought me there during prime time. Or crunch time as most American said. The coffee shop's almost full. And I look at a nearby Starbucks. Practically exploding. But some people drank the coffee in disgust. Guess they forgot to put the sugar?

With Craig holding my hand and walk in the coffee shop in a loud style, I blushed beet red.

We had mocha. A large one.

One glass. Two straws. Hundreds pairs of eyes staring at us (Or is it my imagination?). And Tweek spying us, red-faced, redder than a tomato. His jittering became worse.

And I entered the school today. With someone as a target and someone targeting me. Exactly like a food chain.

A food chain that look like this: -

Kyle - Julian - Tweek - Craig

Why is Craig on the food chain? To stop Tweek from doing anything stupid and defending me at the same time.

And I boldly entered the locker room. Looking for Kyle. And staying away from Tweek.

The Real Chapter 7: Haven't Met You Yet

Julian's POV

The moment I arrived at school, the first person I saw is Craig. He asked me to repeat a word many times until I figured out what I've said.

"AlphaKennyBuddy!" he said, slowly.

And I said. "I'll fu-WHAT? No way I'm fucking anybody."

Thanks to ingenuity and cleverness I figured out what the sentence meant before I said the entire thing.

"Oh, man. You're just going to say, "I'll fuck anybody!" And then my plan would have worked," he said.

We both laugh, how should I describe. Merrily? Until a pair of guys were right behind Craig.

Kyle and Tweek, holding hands? Way weird. And why is Kyle wearing a white T-shirt instead of his snappy black and yellow outfit?

"Aren't you that guy that saved me at Stark's Pond? Nice to meet you, I'm Kyle Broflovski" he said.

Is Kyle pulling my leg? I mean he has lost his memories with me? But it doesn't matter anymore. I felt angry all of a sudden. And I slapped him, twice.

"That's for drinking beer and tried to commit suicide last week."

"And that's for pretending to lost memories with me."

And I pulled Craig's hand and went to Chemistry lab for the first period.

"CRAIG, YOU-ngh MOTHER-GAH!!FUCKING BASTARD!" I heard Tweek yelled.

I hate it when I'm angry. I'll always talk nonsense back then.

At Chemistry class (with Craig) I was mixing alcohol with pigments to make printer ink. But I wasn't concentrating. So the alcohol begins to boil and the vapor went through my nose. Visions began to blur. And the next thing I know, I was in the nursing room. With Craig beside me.

"Dude, that was awesome. You're trying to blow up the lab? And you're the first person in school to actually boil alcohol," he said.

"I wasn't sure that I was really conscious at that time." I said, trying to act smart.

"Man, I wish I drank that diluted alcohol you left in the beaker. It's a faint peach color mixed with water. Then I can say I drank it by accident and act drunk," he said and laughed as if he'd make a joke.

"Let's go Harbucks tonight. At 7 pm. See you there," he said before leaving the room.

And I saw the principal. And I would know something would happen.

Something that called 'Student Manipulation'. And I was immune to that. What with dumb lectures with red-faced adults.

Thank God my parents had an extension on their holiday. They would be back at 12 January. And today's 4 January.

7 days to really have fun with my new Kyle, Craig. He's a way better guy than Kyle is. I can't wait to go to Harbucks again just to annoy Tweek, face as red as a tomato.

Or maybe sharing a glass of mocha with Kyle…like what Craig and I had done yesterday.

Well, tit for tat. I dump Kyle for Craig and Craig dump Tweek for me. And those been dump are loving each other. Or just pretending to do that just to spy me, and Craig.

Have to watch my back. Don't want those 'Madrigals' to backstab me.

Especially for that bastard Kyle Broflovski. A disgrace to the 'Ekats'. He betrayed his own 'branch' to 'Madrigals'.

When school ends at 5 pm. I went home alone. I dawdle for an hour and get ready for the last hour before I left this house again. Have to lock the door this time. Don't want an attempted burglary again.

And I was on my way to Harbucks. South Park's citizens' number 1 choice. Including me as a new permanent resident. They have the best-brewed coffee there.

A/N: Well Chapter 8's here after an outburst of 7 chapters in a row. The stuff in this chapter's plain. No sex themes, no puberty stuff. Just violence, and love stuff.

I was barely in a writing mood. Especially at this part (the author note part, duh!) I just don't know what to say. And lastly, I just want to credit someone in my class for the 'alphakennybuddy' trick. And like in this story, his prank failed. Try this on your friends. See how stupid they are…

P.S: Had you tried watching a music video by Lady Gaga and Beyoncé called Telephone? It's fucking sweet!


End file.
